wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Wiggle/Gallery
File:SamWiggle.jpg|Sam in 2002 File:SamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword File:SamatLunaPark.jpg|Sam at Luna Park File:SaminLunaParkConcert.jpg|Sam in Luna Park concert File:SamatDreamworld.jpg|Sam at Dreamworld SamonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Sam on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride SamintheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam in the Big Red Car SaminTheWiggles'DanceTour!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" GregsVideoMessage3.jpg|Sam and Greg SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn Samin2006.jpg|Sam in 2006 SaminBurswoodEntertainmentComplexInterview.jpg|Sam in Burswood Entertainment Complex interview SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. SamandAnthony.jpg|Sam and Anthony SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandSam.png|Sam and Jeff SamandMurray.jpg|Sam and Murray SamandDorothy.jpg|Sam and Dorothy SamandWags.jpg|Sam and Wags SamandHenry.jpg|Sam and Henry SaminWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork10.jpg|Sam in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook SamonABC.jpg|Sam on ABC SaminGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam in "Getting Strong!" SamToyFigure.jpg|Sam toy figure PlushSam.jpg|Plush Sam doll SamCartoon.png|Sam as a Cartoon File:SaminHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Studios File:SamatWigglesWorld.jpg|Sam at Wiggles World File:SaminPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" File:Samin2007.jpg|Sam in 2007 SamonFoxandFriends.jpg|Sam on "Fox and Friends" SaminSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Sam in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial SaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" SamonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam on "Carols in the Domain" SaminRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Sam in "Red Nose Day" advert SaminSoEarlyintheMorning.jpg|Sam in "La Bamba (episode)" SaminFunintheSun.jpg|Sam in "Fun in the Sun" SamatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Sam at Wiggly Mailbox SaminBig,BiggerandBiggest.jpg|Sam in "Big, Bigger, Biggest" SamandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Sam and Carolyn Ferrie SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:SaminManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Sam in Manchester Apollo concert SamatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Sam at Six Flags New England SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamSleeping.jpg|Sam sleeping in bonus clip of "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:Samin2008.jpg|Sam in 2008 SamandBonnieHunt.jpg|Sam and Bonnie Hunt SamonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Sam on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" SamonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Sam on "Spicks and Specks" File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" File:SaminAfrica.jpg|Sam in Africa SamMoran-Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon version of Sam in "Wiggletime" video clip SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big, Big Show!" SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" endcredits File:SamatSixFlags.jpg|Sam at Six Flags SaminWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" SaminWigglyWaffle.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Waffle" SaminHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" epilogue SaminHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Sam in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits SaminHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Recording Studios SaminBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Sam in "Big Big Show in the Round" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" SamandMarionMoran.jpg|Sam and Marion Moran SamonFacebook.jpg|Sam on Facebook File:SamatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Sam at The Wiggles Hall of Fame SaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam in "Let's Eat!" SamandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Sam and Peter O'Doherty SamandGreedySmith.jpg|Sam and Greedy Smith SamandRegMombassa.jpg|Sam and Reg Mombassa SamandMartinPlaza.jpg|Sam and Martin Plaza File:Samin2010.jpg|Sam in 2010 SaminWigglyCircus.jpg|Sam in "Wiggly Circus" concert SaminIreland.jpg|Sam in Ireland SamonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Sam on "CBS Early Show" SamandSimon.jpg|Sam and Simon SamandRyanParker.jpg|Sam and Ryan Parker SamandDarylSomers.jpg|Sam and Daryl Somers SaminGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Sam in "Greatest Hits in the Round" SamandthePenguins.jpg|Sam feeding the penguins SaminAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Sam in "Australia Day Concert" SamandAlRoker.jpg|Sam and Al Roker SaminUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" Fergus'Jig-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Sam on "Wiggly Songtime!" SaminWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Sam in "Wiggle Into Health" TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Boat. SamatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Sam at Sydney Harbour SaminTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" SaminEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Sam in "Everybody Clap!, Everybody Sing!" documentary. SaminUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Sam in "Ukulele Baby!" concert SamandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Sam and Emma Watkins SamholdingPlushDoll.jpg|Sam holding plush doll Samin2011.jpg|Sam in 2011 SaminAbuDhabi.jpg|Sam in Abu Dhabi SamandErinAlvarez.jpg|Sam and Erin Alvarez SamatQ101Studios.jpg|Sam at Q101 Studios SamandBrad.jpg|Sam and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) SaminBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Sam in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert Sam'sTitleinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam's name in "It's Always Christmas With You!" SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Sam in "It's Always Christmas With You!" SaminSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Sam in St. Bartholomew's Church File:SaminIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!CDAdvert.jpg|Sam in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CD advert SamatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Sam at Powerhouse Museum SaminBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Sam in "Big Birthday Show" PirateSamandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Pirate Sam and Captain Feathersword PirateSam.jpg|Pirate Sam SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam in Sing a Song of Wiggles SaminTeddyBearTouchtheGround.jpg|Sam in Teddy Bear Touch the Ground Sam'sMail2.jpg|Sam's Mail 2 Sam'sMail.jpg|Sam's Mail SamattheWigglyPostbox.jpg|Sam at the Wiggly Postbox SamComingOutoftheWigglehouse.jpg|Sam Coming Out of the Wigglehouse SaminMusicalLandscape.jpg|Sam in Musical Landscape SamandAnthonyholdingWiggle.jpg|Sam and Anthony holding Wiggle GregandSamMoran.jpg|Greg and Sam Moran SamMoranandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Sam Moran and Murray Wiggle SamMoranandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam Moran and Captain Feathersword Samwithhimself.jpg|Sam with himself AnthonyasaMariachi.jpg WagsandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Sam in Sing a Song of Wiggles SamandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray in Sing a Song of Wiggles Hugh,SamandAnthony.jpg|Hugh,Sam and Anthony SamandAnthonyattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|Sam and Anthony at the Burswood Entertainment Complex SamandMurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Sam and Murray in TV Series 6 SamasaKing.jpg|Sam as a King SamWiggle.png|Sam Wiggle WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Wags and Sam Moran HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Henry and Sam Moran JeffandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam in Sing a Song of Wiggles SamandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Sing a Song of Wiggles Jeff,Sam,JakeandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff,Sam,Jake and Santa Claus IMG_1085.png|Sam logo s-l00.jpg|Singing Sam Doll 102_7141.JPG|Sam in 2009 DSC_2902E2rs.jpg|Sam in The 2008 US Tour Dreamworld_037.jpg|Sam on the screen in the Big Red Car Ride $_500.JPG|Sam in 2008 135.JPG|Sam in a tunnel 150.JPG|Sam with confetti 2183994430_74d16b9ba3_o.jpg|Sam with Singing power 3737085541_209d5bda76_o.jpg|Sam on the screen 216860_10150735586720573_1133200_n.jpg|Sam in Wiggledance 223161_10150735586420573_2199611_n.jpg|Sam in Network Wiggles 281591_10150735576340573_983555_n.jpg|Sam in The 2011 US Tour 7fae0863-f378-52bd-acc4-ace1b4d09b0b.jpg|Sam in The 2003-2005 Tour 531686298_c1598c3b91_o.jpg|Sam in The 2007 UK Tour 2530178419_8a09286a89_o.jpg|Sam in The 2008 Tour 2532806749_098ab8bd88_o.jpg|Sam and Barney 2791333574_312022c654_o.jpg|Sam in Network Wiggles 3124827274_bfb3168034_o.jpg|Sam in Australia 2736665509_0de7b44286_o.jpg|Sam in Texas 3751145031_4a9ea25050_o.jpg|Sam in Wiggle Town 3751145221_f1a4263d47_o.jpg|Sam in The Beatles 3751145669_465848a9fe_o.jpg|Sam in The UK 3751145891_44d1f08136_o.jpg|Sam in London 3751146005_c72946e8bb_o.jpg|Sam in Australia 3751934944_f71c652937_o.jpg|Sam and some kids 3776763592_9ca0fd0d86_o.jpg|Sam in The Library 3751930404_ac9df36384_o.jpg|Sam in 2003 4035538973_118e24c76e_o.jpg|Sam in Singing class 4035542163_92d3fe360b_o.jpg|Sam in Wiggle World 4035554943_f17c5e88db_o.jpg|Sam in New Zealand 4035519893_eac436d676_o.jpg|Sam and Taylor Swift 4035562813_59c87d73ef_o.jpg|Sam and some kids 4035563445_d5835eb0e4_o.jpg|Sam in Wiggles World 4035565651_f9e84f7383_o.jpg|Sam in Wiggly Town Hall 4036314440_223a9b4f7a_o.jpg|Sam in Wiggly Library W15.JPG|Sam im a Marching Band W16.JPG|Sam in 2010 show W18.JPG|Sam and some flowers IMG_6466.jpg|Sam and some kids W21.JPG|Sam in Shaking Clothes Darcy getting a high 10 from yellow Wiggle Sam.jpg|Sam and some kids Big-big-show-sam-2.jpg|Sam juggling 5998072484 6ffdfbd501 b.jpg|Sam in The Dr Oz Show $_17,000.jpg|Sam and some yellow things Normal wiggles3.jpg|Sam in The Wiggly Library 13122009650 (1).jpg|Sam in The Sandlot 205861 10150735570705573 2049257 n.jpg|Sam in Lazy Town 100 5415.JPG|Sam in a parade Big_Big_Show_Sam_gjgyhl.jpg|Sam in a 2003 Toy Fair tumblr_p6kl8v1WkZ1ugemsho1_1280.png|Sam in VRChat GregandSamin2012.jpg|Sam and Greg in 2012 the_wiggles___singing_sam___1262.jpg|Singing Sam Doll from 2008 New Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Sam's title in Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles. (2010) Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Sam in the credits of Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles. (2010) Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Sam's title in Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles. (2014) Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Sam in the credits of Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles. (2014) Vlcsnap-2019-05-04-20h05m47s783.png Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Sam Duos Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2014